


Scandalous

by suranas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zetta invites X6-88 to take a shower with her, but she's got other ideas besides just cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing anything like this, so you know. Enjoy the gratuitous smut.

It wasn’t unusual for Zetta to ask X6 to join her for a shower. In fact, he had almost grown to expect it. She’d always ask under the guise of saving water, but he knew better. He didn’t mind, and, if he were being honest, he rather enjoyed their time together in the shower. Usually, though, when she asked for him to join her, they were in Sanctuary. Everyone there knew there was something between them. This time, though, they were in the Institute. 

No one in the facility knew that they were… intimate. If people were to find out it would be scandalous at best. It went against his reasoning to be so vulnerable with her here, but there was something about the way her skin glistened under the running water that was intoxicating and nearly irresistible. He almost too gladly would take the risk to see her like that; maybe even especially so close to people they were hiding this little secret from. He’d never share that with her, though; she didn’t need any more power over him. 

The thought of getting caught, though, had him readily accepting her offer. However, there was something about her smile that seemed a bit off. Almost like she was planning something. He just shrugged it off; he didn’t always understand her. 

X6 watched her intently as she peeled off her uniform and stepped into the roomy shower. Once Zetta had disappeared behind the shower door, he snapped himself out of it and quickly undressed. Upon entering the shower, he saw she was already running her hands through her wet hair.

“Took you long enough,” she said over her shoulder. “Get distracted?”

He knew she was teasing him. “Perhaps,” was all he said.

A few moments later Zetta turned around and motioned for him to take his turn under the water. X6 moved underneath the showerhead and closed his eyes. It was rare for him to be able to just enjoy the water running over his skin, but he always made a point to when he was with her. It was a few minutes before he turned to face her, his eyes lingering bit long than he’d meant to once again. He quickly realized his error when a smirk spread across Zetta’s face.

“See something you like?” she asked, her smirk becoming more devious.

“You already know that I do, ma’am,” he replied plainly. With that he turned back around, continuing to enjoy the falling water.

Zetta snaked her arms around him, lightly pressing her bare skin to his. “Yeah, but I like to hear you say it.”

X6 smiled to himself, but went to remove her arms from around him. “This is hardly the time. Or place,” he replied evenly.

He stopped trying to move her arms when she planted a soft kiss on his back. And another, and another. He liked it far more than he was willing to admit. When Zetta began tugging at his hips, silently asking him to turn around, X6 did as she wanted. He faced her and she started to run her hands down his chest.

“Ma’am?” he questioned. He was unsure what exactly she was trying to accomplish. The shower was not the place to act like this.

“Kiss me.” 

X6 held her firmly by her biceps causing her to stop in her tracks and she flashed him an irritated look.

“As I said, this is not the time,” he reminded her.

Zetta rolled her eyes. “You need to stop thinking so logically all the time,” she insisted. “Besides, you can’t honestly tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

She had him there. The thought of fucking her in the shower had crossed his mind more often that he’d like to admit. His mind began to fill with images of her writhing under his touch, her moaning almost loud enough for others to hear. These thoughts reminded him of the likelihood that they’d get caught; something that only turned him on more. He’d kept his thoughts to himself, but his cock had betrayed him, revealing that his thoughts were anything but pure. 

Zetta, of course, noticed right away and the corners of her mouth started to twitch into another devious smirk.

X6’s hands were still firmly latched onto her biceps as he pulled her into a searing kiss, not stopping until they were both out of breath. Finally letting go of her arms, he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her even closer as he began to kiss and nip at her neck. Her wet skin felt like silk under his touch as his hands glided down her hips and back to her ass. He gave it a rough squeeze causing a moan to escape Zetta’s lips. Damn, he loved the sounds she made. X6 then reclaimed her mouth and slowly slipped his tongue into her parted lips. She moaned louder against his lips causing his kisses to become more desperate. It was ridiculous how easily she could get him going. 

His kisses trailed down her collarbone and to her breasts. X6 began to suck and bite lightly on one of her nipples while he used his fingers to play with the other. Judging from the sounds she made, he knew he was driving her crazy.

Zetta began to slide one of her hands down his abdomen towards his cock as he played with her breasts. She teased him by lightly tracing her fingers on the head causing him to groan against her skin. After a few more teasing touches, she wrapped her hand around his length and began stroking.

X6 stopped what he was doing and braced himself against the shower wall. He pressed his forehead to her chest; the way her hand felt wrapped around him was almost too much for him to bear. He felt his knees get weak as her pace began to build. How did she get so good at this? The sensations she was creating caused him to bite into her shoulder, drawing a soft groan from her.

Without warning, he roughly pulled her hand away and grabbed her by the waist. X6 then lifted her up pushed her against the wall, holding her firmly in place. He motioned for her to wrap her legs around him, and she obeyed, much to his liking. He had her right where he wanted her now.

With little warning, he eased himself inside and let out a low moan. From this angle, he filled her entirely. He started slow, wanting to savor the initial feeling of her around him. And _shit_ , did she feel amazing. 

Zetta began to grind her hips against him, begging him to go faster. She thought he’d obey as he often did.

“What was that?” he growled into her ear. He usually wasn’t one to tease, but her squirming beneath him was too good to pass up.

She dug her nails into his shoulders and leaned in close. “Faster.”

He obeyed, finally, and snapped his hips towards her, much more forcefully than he had before. Zetta’s moans got louder and louder as he fucked her; it was music to his ears. His hips slapped against hers, almost drowning out her loud moans. 

X6 steadily thrusted into her, harder and harder, as he reached his hand up towards her neck. He wrapped a large hand around her throat and applied just the right amount of force. A gasp escaped from her lips followed by a gravelly moan; he knew she loved this.

“Right there,” Zetta barely managed to choke out.

X6’s change in pace had Zetta seeing stars. She was so fucking close.

She came with a loud cry and X6 could feel her walls tighten around him. He continued thrusting as she rode her orgasm until he came deep inside of her with a guttural moan.

He loosened his grip around her neck a pressed his forehead to hers. “Fuck,” he whispered.

He stayed inside her as they both tried to catch their breath. Naturally, he recovered faster than her and tilted his head to give her a soft kiss. It’s tenderness stark in comparison to what just took place.

With that, X6 finally pulled out of her and set her down gently before he turned to clean himself up under the still-falling water. 

Zetta was still softly panting and a bit dazed after he’d set her down. Once she regained most of her composure, she joined him underneath the water.

“You knew this would happen,” X6 pointed out as she joined him.

“That was the plan,” she said with a smirk.

He _knew_ there was something off when she had asked for his company. Not that he’s complaining; he thoroughly enjoyed this little tryst of theirs. He definitely wouldn’t mind if it happened again.

X6 finished cleaning himself first and started to exit the shower. However, he stopped short before leaving, almost as if he’d forgotten something. Turning to face her, he gently took her chin between his fingers and tenderly kissed her once more.

“We should do this more often,” he murmured against her lips before turning to leave.


End file.
